


Destined Leader

by kyoanime



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoanime/pseuds/kyoanime
Summary: The series of bad events in James T. Kirk life awakens his past life memories of Tony Stark from their is path goes completely off track from how it should have been or so it seems.





	Destined Leader

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter is text heavy as it is the set up for the fic. Next chapter will contain more dialogue and details.

Tarsus IV had changed James T. Kirk more than anyone could have predicted. While on Tarsus IV he was running off of pure instinct that he did not know he had which allowed him to lead the few surviving children from the original massacre. James somehow knew that they were originally kept alive because having all the children dead would have given away Kodos' deed immediately, but his instincts also let urged to hide because they were all still very disposable. James did not care that he would be the last to go as the lost of the famous James T. Kirk would turn too many eyes when Starfleet finally arrived. Thankfully instincts were not the only thing coming to James, he also just seemed to know engineering which allowed him to know exactly what to steal to set up their own little area on this now nearly empty planet. Thankfully one of those things was an improved scanner that let them know which native plants were safe for consumption by humans. This made the biggest difference since the native plants had resisted the fungus that the crops had fallen to. Thankfull due to the stolen vechile Kodos and his cronies dared not try to find them as it would be a waste of vaulable resources that could not be spared since Starfleet was not scheduled to arrive for awhile and Kodos had no plans of straving.

The children used the stolen vechile for sleeping to avoid becoming prey of the wild life that remained and to travel when they had run out consumable plants in the area. Thankfully the vehicle also allowed Starfleet to find them when they did finally arrive, but Starfleet did not have it easy as all the children had lost trust of adults in power and even when brought onto the ship refused to separate and would be constantly staring at any adult that was in sighy with suspision as if waiting for the other shoe to drop. However during the trip back to Earth James slowly got his memories back from his past life, Anthony Edward Stark aka Iron Man. James made a decision then, he was not staying in an abusive home again. He started to carefully plan how he was going to run, but he needed some place that would not either send him right back or use him as a bargaining chip. That means his main hope is the New York Sanctum whether it was to get in contact with the hopefully still surviving Sorcerers or find a way to contact Thor, where ever he may be if he was still alive.

The survivors finally arrive back on Earth and even though he knows it will be noticed soon after James chooses this time to do a run knowing that otherwise he would have to wait months for the press to stop circling even all the way out in Riverside, Iowa. He let no one know of his plans, even his fellow survivors. Even with how untrusting he was of Starfleet for himself that was because he was once again a press baby and appearance was the end all be all for him with the higher ups. Infact if his vanishing act worked then the other children were likely to be more closely monitored which will help prevent abuse.

James made sure he had a ball cap and enough credits that he had swiped from drunnk cadets to make it across the country to the east coast of the USA even if he had to change modes of transportation multiple times. Thankfully Starfleet was right next to a main hub of transportation which made escape before notice easy and along with the fact that James was thirteen made it very easy for the clerk to believe that he was trusted to make his own way to his grandparents while his parents were busy with emergency Starfleet duties. The chaos that was making waves from Tarsus IV helping him out again. From there he had to change transports mutliple times which ended up including air buses, walking, and taxis. It took him over 36 hours with how often he had to hide or cover his tracks by making his path illogical thus not only making his final destination hard to determine, but also give more cities to search in by leaving the transport stations and wondering around in both places with cameras and places without them. James also made sure to change cloths a few times including the ways to discretely hide his face. It all pays off when he finally arrives at the Sanctum.


End file.
